1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a drumstick and, more specifically, to a drum stick that tapers towards its center point to provide a deeper, louder sound.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that drums are constructed differently to produce and to compliment different types of music. Jazz musicians prefer a crisp, clean sound while rock musicians prefer a loud, deep sound. Typically, the drumhead, the tension of the drumhead, the diameter of the shell and the type of the shell all affect the pitch, the overtones and the sound rings produced by a drum.
It would be more advantageous if a musician can produce a different sound by simply changing the drumstick. This would be especially advantageous for amateur drummers who cannot afford to purchase a variety of drumheads. The present invention is a tapered drumstick that redistributes the weight closer towards the shoulder and the butt portions to produce a deeper and a louder sound. The weight of the stick and the balance point remain the same, thus no additional effort is required by the drummer to alter his or her stroke. There are presently a variety of drumsticks known to alter the sound produced or the grasp's comfort. The following patents are considered related to the present invention.
Most closely related to the present invention is U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,566 to Hughlett et al., wherein the center of gravity is repositioned to 35%-41% along the length of the stick to present a better tonal quality. This is accomplished by enlarging the butt end and constructing a cavity between the balance point and the striking tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,218,152 to Campbell et al. teaches a drumstick balanced for juggling, wherein the drumstick exhibits a center of mass in the range of 58% to 62% of the distance along the length. The drumstick was designed to exhibit the “feel” of a juggling club by means of drilling a hole to remove mass from the rear of the stick and inserting brass screw studs at the bead end of the stick. A disadvantage to this invention is the laborious effort required to redistribute the weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,069,308 to Raab teaches a rhythm saw that comprises a series of ridges between the handle and the playing tip. The ridges produce a unique sound when they are dragged across an object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,470 to Larrain discloses a drumstick that comprises grooves along its intermediate length portion. There are several disadvantages to these inventions. Firstly, most drummers maintain the balance point of a stick slightly beyond their hands, so they have to readjust their hold to an unconventional one that accommodates the ridges. Secondly, the ridges and the grooves obstruct a percussionist's ability to juggle the stick while playing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,260 to LaLonde discloses a drumstick that incorporates an adjustable weight system mounted within its hollow interior. The drumstick is symmetrical about its longitudinal axis. A disadvantage to this invention is that it must be disassembled for access to its hollow interior to add or to subtract weights.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,508 to Huslig discloses a drumstick that comprises two generally flat surfaces that oppose one another along at least a portion of the length. While this design provides the benefits of a more comfortable grip, a beginner percussionist will ultimately graduate to a more conventional stick that does not comprise a means to obstruct the juggling.
The present invention is an improved drumstick that tapers towards its balance point. The present invention resembles a conventional wooden drumstick and it handles in a similar manner; however, the tapered section offers the drummer a better and a more comfortable grip while also affording the drummer a better design for juggling.